Childhood Love?
by I'mYourSuperXGirlfriend
Summary: Hinamori Amu has moved BACK to her old town in Japan, where she met her first love. Will they meet again? only I know. mwuahaha *coughs* sorry.... TITLE MAY CHANGE! AMUTO duhh


**Kelly- hey, guysss!! I'm happy I could write this so please be gentle...It was not easy!!**

**ikuto- translation- I don't know what i'm writing about yet so if it doesn't make sense, don't kill me.**

**amu- k-kelly-chan *sweatdrop***

**kelly- S-Shut up! *blush***

**amu- kelly-chan does not own shugo chara or any of it's charactors.**

I walked up to my new school in Japan. 'back again huh?' i thought as I walked to my new high school.  
I was in Japan once before....Back when I was in Elementary school but its been forever.  
Back when I was little I met my first love....and I'v dreamed of seeing him again but.  
The summer after I met him, my family and I moved to America. So we never got close or anything but.  
I still want to see him even though it'll never happen.  
I still remember what happened that day...

**(flashback, 2nd grade)**

"wahhhh" I cried because I fell out of the tree when nobody was around.

Then suddenly I found a pair of arms around me

"are you alright?" a boy with striking midnight blue hair asked me

"i-i hurt m-my foot.." i sobbed

He sighed and got in front of me with his hands behind his back "here get on" he said

I looked at him. He smilied and said "piggy-back ride!!"

I got on him back and he carried me to the school's nurse. _'he's warm'_ i thought while holding onto him.

**(end of flashback)**

It might not sound like a lot but...I means the world to me.  
It was such a long way to my new school, i had to walk up this big hill.  
though, it was beautiful. The cherry blossoms are blooming.

My new school outfit was A pink checkered mini-skirt with a white undershirt with a darkpink blazer aquirred with a checkered Ribbon, Thought...it's embarressing walking around in Normal clothes..I still have to get my Uniform.  
**(A/N- I changed the uniform for her skool! there might be a picture on my profile.)**

I know this probebly sounds totally crazy considering it was 2nd grade and now I'm a sophmore at a brand new school.  
But I can't help but hope! I mean It was the same small town with the same old people.  
I guess he could have moved.  
and even if he was here...he wouldn't remember me.

I sighed and got to the top of the hill where i saw many students admiring the cherry trees.

I looked at a giant tree and sighed and felt the breeze stir the trees.  
Blossoms fell everywhere like snow.

"Do you like cherry blossoms?" I heard a voice ask.

"what?" I turned to see a man dress in a white botton-down shirt with some of the top bottons undone and black pants.  
He was very handsome with midnight blue hair and matching eyes standing under the giant cherry tree.  
wait...**MIDNIGHT BLUE HAIR?!?!**

_'w-wait a second...I'm jumping to conclusions..thinking about him so much got me seeing things'_ it thought in a rush.

"Yo, Strawberry head!" The voice called again

"w-what? I'm here!" i said, and he mearly chuckled

"hm are you new here, don't think I seen u around" He said

"yes. I just moved back here" I said and smilied

"back?"

"uh..yea" I said and laughed lightly

"tsukiyomi Ikuto" He said suddenly

"what?"

"my name" He said "oh.."

_'oh? thats my reply'_ i thought

"I'm-" The bell rang and it was time to get to class.

"hm catch you later strawberry head!" he said and walked off.

'huh..oh crap! that means me too!' I thought and ran to class...for the first time

When I got to my first class, the teacher told me to wait outside.

"and We have a new student today...Ms. Hinamori" The teacher said and waved so I could come in

"a little introduction?" he asked

_'a little rude for a teacher here...haha'_ i thought in my mind and sweatdropped I noticed that guy from the cherry tree in row 3 seat 5..

"h-hi, I'm Hinamori amu! I just moved back here from America" I said.

"ok well as you heard ms. Hinamori moved BACK here..." The teacher said

"by the way, I'm Mr. haiyaa." he said "your seat is..." He looked at his sheet.

"row 4, seat 5." He said

_'t-thats right next to...'_ i thought and blushed

_'agh! he isn't my first love! i know he isn't..'_ i thought and sat down with my bag.  
He looked at me threw the whole class period.  
While I filled out all kinds of weird forms.

The bell rang and I'm off to ...science. I looked at the school map.  
w-where exactly am i? I said and looked around.  
Math hallway...I concluded

_'this school is too big..'_ I thought and sighed

I walked down the hallways and managed to find a gym window.  
It was upstairs looking down on the gym below.  
I saw sakura guy! **(A/N- it means sakura tree.....)**

He was super good at basketball.  
He must have saw me because he looked directly at me for a moment.  
and then I tried to find my class again.

The bell rang for second period before I could find my class.

"hey strawberry head!" i heard from behind me.

"y-you again?" I asked

"ya so why were you stalking me?" he asked a little bluntly

"i-i was not stalking you!" i said a little loudly

"then why were you staring at me in gym? I saw u in the window I thought" He said and scratched the back of his head.

I sighed "hey wheres English, room 303?" I asked

"oh Mr. bail? I have him next. walk with me" He said

So i did. I wasn't one to give up a chance to walk with a boy...let alone the guy who could be the twin of my first love.

"you look famillar.." he said and looked at me

'WHAT?!' i thought

"I think I'v seen you before" He said

"you said..you came back right? Then you lived in Japan before?" He asked

"y-yes,,this town too..I left back when I was in 2nd grade." I said

"hmmm Maybe we did meet then.."

"m-maybe..." i said _'can't be...'_ I thought

"oh we're here" he said and pulled me into the room.

"oh ms. Himamori-san!" the teacher looked out of place.  
Orange messy hair tied back into a ponytail and papers everywhere.

"I'm mr. Nikaido sensei! U sit over there by the window" he said and pointed to the far seat in the back.

"kay" I said and walked towards my seat

I bumped into somebody and we fell to the ground.

"ah...sorry" I looked up to see a very beautiful girl above me who seemed to be straddling my waist.

"n-no it's not your fau-" She said and looked up at me.

She had Black long straight hair and green eyes. Bangs in her face and she was petite.

She had hearts in her eyes._ 'ohh god...'_ i thought

She stood up in a hurry "i-i'm Haruka Mizuwa!" she blushed and looked at me

"hey, Hinamori amu"

'wow, she's so cool! and pretty too....I can't believe I bumped into her..' Haruka thought

"ms. Hinamori-sa!" She couldn't finish because I was already in her seat and the bell had rung.

"please sit down Ms. Mizuwa~" the teacher sang. She blushed and sat in her seat.

_'sorry Haruka-san, I don't want another girl-crush on me'_ Amu thought, remembering the girl who loved her in America.

Threwout the period, amu had gotten so bored that she almost fell asleep.  
She noticed that...tsukiyomi-san wasn't in his seat..

'where'd he go?' I thought

"ms. himamori-saan~ a note from the higher-ups. Please go to the nur-" He stopped and read the card.

"yes..please go to the nurses." He finished

"sensei it's hi**N**amori.." i said and grabbed my bag.

I got out of my seat and he looked at me with a apoligetic expression.

_'sorry Himamori-san...'_ Nikaido-sensei thought to himself..

I got to the nurses and the door swung open

"hey strawberry head~"

"w-wha" I was pulled into the room

"w-why are you here?" I asked

"well thats rude. It's measurement time!" he smirked and help up some meansuring tape.

"isn't that the nurses's job?"

"I'm the nurse's helper. She's out so I'm all you got so strip down to your underwear so we can get this over with."

_'w-what?! my underwear..'_ i blushed

"n-no thats weird. why would-"

"easy way or the hard way" he stated

I stayed my ground and stared at him _'this guy....'_ i thought

He sighed and walked behind me

"the nurse will scold me if I don't do my job. if your going to give me trouble then..."

He grabbed the ends of my shirt and pulled them up.  
My bra was out in the open.

I almost screamed

"w-what the?!"

"listen, I won't do anything weird so just trust me."

_'trust you? i just met you...though i can't help it...you look just like...'_ i thought

So i was obediant and let him measure my hips and stuff

When he got to my breasts though..

"ahh t-thats cold!" i yelled

"agh deal with it" He wrote down some things on a piece of paper.

"come on strawberry head time to order your uniform"

"Amu."

"what?" he asked

"C-Call me amu.." I said again

"hm you sure do studder a lot.." he said and smirked

We went to the main hallway and to the main office.

"hello, This is hinamori amu. She needs a uniform."

The receptinest was very pretty. I watched tsukiyomi-san and he was very charming.

"thank you" he said and we waited for a while.

"here." The girl handed a uniform to tsukiyomi-san and we went to the changing room for girls right away.

"here you go, go change, I'll wait here."

"tsukiyomi-san, what about classes?" i asked

"ikuto. Call me ikuto i call u amu." he winked "who cares about classes" is all he said about that.

I went into the room and changed.  
I put on the skirt and the undershirt then the blazer and ribbon.  
Ok everything was in place.  
I walked out and he was staring at me

"does it look weird?" I asked

"not at all. You look adorable" He said and smilied

"thanks ikuto" I smilied

_'is he him? It couldn't be.....I do like him though. It seems sweet'_

_"_ah!" I fell over as Something pushed me over

"oh dear! I'm so sorry!" A cute blonde boy blushed and bowed

"its..ok" I said in a daze. In my mind he had a crown and cape on. _'Prince...'_ i thought

"I hope your ok" He helped me up with one hand.

"I'm Hotori Tadase" He smilied "Nice to meet you miss..." He paused

"Hinamori Amu!" I said and smilied. "thats a pretty name" He said back. I think I had hearts in my eyes as somebody coughed which broke me out of my trance._ 'ikuto?!?! he's still here?! oh yea....'_

Ikuto seemed to be glaring at Mr. Prince. I mean Tadase-kun. Tadase seemed to glare right back. "Hinamori-san" Tadase tapped my sholder while ikuto just looked at us

"hm? what is it?" I asked

"do you want to join the guardians? We are a group of students who protect the students from nasty teachers. well I guess we're like a different kind of student council" He said and handed me a form

"s-sure!" I smilied, not even knowing what i had gotten myself into

"hmpf do what you want" Ikuto said and walked away with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

_'WHAT? was that....He seemed different...than before..'_ I thought about it in japanese class

_'i guess i did kinda blow him off and talked to a guy I don't even know that well....for all i know he could be the school playboy...'_ I thought about it and his cute smile came to mind

_'nope that couldn't be at all...He's like a cute puppy...and then ikuto's like a cat...maybe thats why they were glaring at each other..'_ I thought.

_'uwahh tadase-k-u-n~ He was so cute.....and kind'_ I thought and giggled

A book hit my head. "Ms. Hinamori. Like to share what is so funny? Your face is pink" The teacher said and smilied at me with a glaring look.

I blushed. "n-no sensei...sorry" I said and looked to ikuto who was smirking his ass off.

_'why do i have a feeling he's enjoying this?'_ i thought and let my head hit the desk.

_'and here I thought school would be boring......how naive of me'_ I thought

**Kelly- OK THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE.**

**ikuto- I'm not a pervert in this one?**

**amu- nope! i like this..it's romantic!**

**ikuto- amu, you would say that... *sweatdrop***

**kelly- please R&R**


End file.
